Worried
by Reyna15
Summary: Haruka isn't immune to sickness, despite what some people may think. However, he is determined to keep Makoto from worrying and attempts to act as normal as he can, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. Will Makoto be able to break down Haruka's walls before he is seriously hurt? Oneshot. Mako and Haru friendship, implied Haru x Rin. Rated K for minor language.


**It's been a while since I've written anything. I'm hoping to continue writing for this fandom, I have so many pairings I enjoy, and the characters all have so many layers to be uncovered. However, time and motivation are indeed an issue, so we'll have to see how things go. It's hard enough to keep up with the two other stories I have, much less write new ones. Although I can squeeze in some oneshots occasionally.**

 **This story doesn't really take place at a certain time in the series, and there shouldn't be any spoilers that I know of. However, if one of you catches me spoiling something, let me know so I can include a warning.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. I love to improve, and get better at the things I love. If you have anything you want to say, either leave a review, or message me if you think that would be better. I'll read either, and respond accordingly as fast as I can manage.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one. I had a particularly fun time writing it, but it's my first fanfiction for this anime, so I'm bound to have made many mistakes.**

 **As always, I appreciate all of you guys. Whether you review or not, I'm happy to provide stories when I am able.**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

 **Reyna**

* * *

 _Worried_

The sharp thud of flesh against wood snapped Haruka out of his daze. He glanced at the clock above the porcelain bathtub, frowning at the time. Makoto was here to walk him to school, as he did every morning. Haruka closed his eyes, listening as the backdoor slowly creaked open.

Grunting, Haruka slipped back under the cool water. His head ached from a lack of sleep, and his eyelids were heavy with drowsiness. The night before, Haruka had noticed his room was significantly warmer than usual, despite the cool air that drifted through his open window. While the sudden warmth was normally welcomed, it had kept the young swimmer up for most of the night.

"Haru, we're going to be late," Makoto called from outside the bathroom. After a moment, Makoto sighed and slid open the door. Haruka opened his eyes and pulled himself out of the water as his friend strolled over. Accepting Makoto's outstretched hand, he reluctantly stepped from his cool haven.

"Haru-chan, if you sit in the bath too long you're going to catch a cold!" Makoto exclaimed, frowning as he stuck his other hand in the bathwater. Just as he thought, it was fairly freezing.

"It's fine," Haru scowled. "And please drop the -chan."

"Ah, of course. Sorry," Makoto grinned, sheepishly running his now-wet hand through his hair. He watched as the paler teen walked away to get dressed, concern flittering in his green orbs. He knew Haru couldn't bear to be away from water, but he hoped his friend would take warmer baths this early in the year.

"Mako."

Makoto snapped out of his worries, and walked down to the kitchen. Clad in his uniform, Haru was standing by the door.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Makoto questioned, worried his friend wasn't eating enough.

"I ate earlier," Haruka muttered, turning towards the door. The brunette simply smiled and joined his friend in their stroll to school. While it was unusual for Haru to have eaten before he got there, Makoto dismissed it for the day. They had a big test in their math period, and he was focused on doing well.

Their walk was significantly quieter than usual, and Makoto couldn't help but steal glances at his darker haired friend. He knew he shouldn't jump to worrisome conclusions, but he couldn't help but wonder if Haruka had always been that pale.

Meanwhile, Haruka kept quiet. His head throbbed with every step he took, and his stomach lurched at every odd smell in the air. However, he was determined not to worry Mako. Haruka knew his taller friend was already stressed about their upcoming test, and he didn't want to burden Makoto with anything else.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked after a while, attempting to answer his worries. He knew something was up, but he didn't want to pry too much.

"I'm fine," Haruka mumbled. Makoto smiled and nodded, turning his gaze back to the path ahead of them. Haruka was still being himself, so Makoto knew whatever was going on wasn't serious.

The two of them arrived at the school barely on time, and they slipped into their seats just as their teacher began taking roll.

Haruka sighed as he sat down, relieved to be off his aching feet. He hadn't done much exercising over the winter, but he found it strange his body hurt so much. Dismissing it, Haru pulled his books out from his bag and attempted to focus on the day ahead of him.

Throughout the day, Haruka couldn't help but notice how much worse he felt the longer he sat in school. His headache failed to leave him, and it seemed harder and harder to maintain a steady breathing rate. His uniform clung to him even more than usual, and the room seemed to be absorbing heat the longer he stayed at his desk.

After their test, Makoto glanced over at Haru, worried. The raven haired teen had barely eaten anything for lunch, and he seemed to get paler as the hours added up.

 _Surely he hasn't gone and gotten himself sick,_ Makoto pondered. However, the thought stuck with him until school ended, and they walked to club together. The walk seemed to take longer than usual, and Makoto kept glancing at Haruka, slowing his pace down to match the shorter boy's steps.

"Are you sure everything's alright Haru?" he questioned as the two of them stopped in the locker rooms to get changed. He hated to pester his friend, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"I'm fine," Haru stated plainly, his face void of any emotion.

"Okay." Makoto nodded to himself, and slipped his swimsuit on. He wouldn't nag him about it again, not until tomorrow.

Haruka sighed as he slipped his swim trunks on. His body was hot and aching from sitting at the desk all day, and he longed for the fresh water to soothe his uncomfortable situation.

"Haru-senpai! Mako-senpai!" Nagisa laughed, running up to the upper classmen.

"Nagisa, stop running, it's dangerous!" Rei scowled, pushing his glasses up against the bridge of his nose. Nagisa turned and smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Sorry!" he chuckled, turning back to face his seniors. "So Haru, are you excited to swim today? I know you've been waiting all spring for us to be able to open up the pool."

Haruka just grunted his response. His throat burned, and he wanted nothing more than to leave the talkative blonde and launch himself into the pool.

Makoto took notice of Haruka's silence and grew even more worried, but Nagisa dismissed it as impatience.

"Alright! I don't have a training regimen formed yet, but I want all of you to get plenty of warm up today," Gou shouted, drawing the attention of the club members. "The water is still pretty cold, so we're just breaking in your muscles until tomorrow when we can finally start-"

Her speech was interrupted as Haruka slipped into the water, already halfway across the pool. She scowled in slight frustration, but understood how much he had been looking forward to swimming again.

"Just get in you idiots," she grinned, turning to sit in the shade with Miss Amakata. Makoto laughed, and slipped his goggles on. He watched for a moment as Haruka neared the wall, and hopped in just as Haru turned to swim another lap. This way, the two of them could swim together.

Grinning, Makoto sighed as his arms caressed the cool water. He grunted slightly with each stroke, until he finally stopped after a quick 100-meter warmup. Panting lightly, he turned to talk to Haru, only to watch the dolphin just now reach the wall.

Makoto couldn't hide his distraught at the realization that he had been swimming faster than Haruka. While Haru had been swimming in the water long before him, Makoto was always much slower, no matter the stroke.

"Haru?" He reached an arm out to console his friend. Haru glared at his hand, before averting his gaze.

"I'm just a little tired," he muttered, before snapping his goggles on and swimming away.

Makoto sighed as his friend darted away, his worry gradually building up in his chest. Something was definitely wrong, but Haru refused to give him any space to help.

"Is Haru-senpai alright?" Rei questioned, pulling up on the other side of Makoto.

The brunette shook his head slightly, turning to meet Rei's concerned violet eyes.

"I don't think he's feeling 100 percent today, but I'm sure he'll be fine for tomorrow," Makoto answered, more to soothe his own worries than to answer Rei's.

"I hope so," Rei muttered. "His swimming today is far from beautiful." Slipping back under that water, the butterfly launched forward once more.

Haruka grimaced as his lungs burned. The water flowed around him, cooling his burning skin. However, the longer he swam, the harder it became. While the water felt nice, his body ached, and his lungs screamed for him to take a break. Pulling up to the wall, Haru opened his mouth, panting hard.

"Don't push yourself too hard Haruka," Gou pestered. "We're just doing some warm up today."

Haruka nodded, resting his body against the concrete wall. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes at his sudden realization.

 _I'm sick._

Scowling, Haruka lowered his head, staring angrily at the reflection in the water. He couldn't get sick now, not when he finally had the chance to swim again.

Practice seemed to fly by, and before Haruka knew it, it was time for him to head home. Pulling his body from the water, Haruka couldn't help but notice how hot the air was today. It seemed to suffocate him, enclosing his skin in a sauna. His lungs burned as they attempted to breathe in the potent oxygen, and his eyes blurred from nausea.

"Haru?" Makoto had walked over, when he noticed Haruka was standing at the edge of the pool. His kind voice pulled Haru from his panicked daze, and the raven haired teen walked back towards the locker rooms, brushing past Makoto.

Sighing, the brunette followed him, eager to get the boy home. Most of his assumptions led to Haruka being sick, and Makoto wanted him to get home to rest in case he was correct.

Haruka bit his lip as he slid his uniform back on, over his swimsuit. His skin yelled at him to leave the sweaty garments on the floor, but Haruka couldn't walk home with just his swimsuit. Besides, he didn't want Makoto to think something was up, although Haruka knew the brunette suspected something.

The two teens walked back home, the sunset glimmering behind them. Makoto watched as Haruka walked in front of him, his pace unsteady. By the time they approached their neighborhood, Haruka was whiter than the cat that frequented their area.

However, Makoto's goal of getting the dolphin home wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"Haru!" A mob of maroon locks stopped both of them in their path, and Makoto grimaced as his eyes bore into Rin's eager ones.

"I heard from Gou that you guys were able to open your pool today," he grinned, his shark-like teeth making Makoto uneasy.

"So?" Haru rasped, his throat dry from the lack of use during the day.

"So, now that you're all warmed up, do you want to have a quick race over at Samezuka?" Rin questioned, eager to swim with Haruka again.

"Not today Rin, we really have to be headed home," Makoto smiled apologetically, attempting to tell off the impatient redhead with his body language.

However, Rin was oblivious to any signs Makoto was throwing his way, and he turned to Haruka.

"What do you say?" he chuckled.

Haru glanced at his feet. He knew his body was in no condition to race, but he couldn't disappoint his aggressive friend, and he couldn't worry Makoto any more by refusing to swim.

"Okay. Let's go," Haruka muttered, wincing when Rin howled in joy.

"Alright! This'll be great!" Rin laughed, grabbing Haruka by the shoulders and walking off. Makoto stared after the both of them, unsure of what to do. If he went with them, Haruka might get angry at him for being overprotective, and shut him out even further. If he didn't go, something awful could happen, and he wasn't so sure how responsible Rin could be.

Finally making up his mind, Makoto yelled after the two teens.

"Rin! Make sure Haru-chan gets home, alright?!" he shouted. Rin waved him off, yelling something that was most likely a yes. Haruka rolled his eyes at Mako's loud display, scowling at the brunette's behavior.

Sighing, Makoto walked into his house, and waited patiently for Haruka to arrive home. Until he did, Makoto's worries were going to prohibit him from getting much done.

* * *

Back at Samezuka, Haruka and Rin were walking up to the diving blocks, ready to race for the first time since last summer.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you didn't swim all winter," Rin grinned. "I know one day of warm-up is enough for a fish like you."

Haruka rolled his eyes, stepping up onto the block. His calves burned with the motion, but he ignored it.

"I won't lose," Haruka muttered, despite knowing that he would indeed lose. Satisfied, Rin bent down so his fingers gripped the edge of the block. Haruka did the same, but had to close his eyes as he did, for fear that he was going to get dizzy and slide off.

"On the count of three," Rin started, tensing his muscles.

Haruka paid little attention to the shark, and focused on keeping himself from falling forward. It wasn't until Haruka heard Rin's body collide with the water, that he realized the race had started. Launching his burning muscles forward, he dove into the water, a few feet behind Rin.

Rin glanced back as he surged forward, surprised that Haruka had gotten a late start. However, he knew the dolphin would catch up in no time, and continued soaring through the water. Haruka gasped as he swam forward, his weakened muscles unable to do much other than keep him afloat. His vision was blurring as he continued, and he had to breathe every two strokes.

It wasn't until Rin slammed his palm against the wall in victory, that he noticed something was wrong. He turned back, and watched as Haruka finished a whole five seconds slower than he did.

At first, Rin was infuriated. He strode over to the raven-haired boy and gripped him by his shoulders, partially raising him out of the water.

"What the hell was that Nanase?" he snarled, his amber eyes glaring into Haruka's cerulean orbs. Haruka, who hadn't gotten his breath back yet, turned away and fixated his gaze on the water's surface.

Rin's grip loosened, and he dropped Haruka back into his lane. The shark watched as Haruka struggled to regain a steady breathing rate, and his anger began to melt into worry.

"Haru, are you alright?" he questioned, watching as Haruka turned away and pulled himself out of the water. Quickly following his lead, Rin jumped out of the pool, worried about Haruka's unsteady stance.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Haruka muttered, throwing his jacket back on.

"If you're tired, you should have just gone home!" Rin argued, grabbing his towel and clothes.

"I wanted to race," Haruka scowled, making his way to the door.

Rin stood, flabbergasted. "That wasn't much of a race," he mumbled, certain that Haruka didn't hear him as the raven-haired boy strolled out of the building. Struggling to get his shorts on, Rin jogged after Haruka as fast as he could.

Haruka walked out of the building, eager to get home. His vision was getting worse as his eyelids seemed to weigh twice as much as they did this morning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get his heart rate down, and his breathing wasn't slowing to a normal rate. Haruka knew he needed rest, but he didn't realize how bad he needed it until after the race.

"Haruka! Wait up!" Rin called after him, footsteps pounding against the concreted sidewalk.

"You won," Haruka noted. "I'm going home."

Rin gaped at the pale figure before sighing.

"At least let me walk you home," he muttered, ignoring the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks. "Makoto would never forgive me."

Haruka nodded, and continued on his way towards solace. His bathtub was calling for him.

"Say Haru, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good, and you certainly weren't swimming well today either," Rin pointed out. Haruka glared at him, his normally bright eyes darkened with weariness.

Haruka's dark gaze didn't go unnoticed by Rin, whose eyes widened with realization.

"I'm fine," Haruka grunted, walking up the steps towards his home. Rin opened his mouth to continue, but stopped. Pestering the kid would only anger him more, and Rin didn't want to upset someone who wasn't at their best. Haruka needed to get home, Rin now realized. Makoto had been trying to tell him earlier.

"Stupid Makoto…" he trailed off, glancing at the brunette's house. "He should have just said something."

"Do you want something?"

Rin turned to meet Haruka's gaze. He had been standing in front of the swimmer's house, lost in thought.

"Oh! No I don't. I'm headed home. Are you sure you're alright?" Rin asked, a slight blush of embarrassment heating up his cheeks.

"I'm fine. Goodnight Rin."

Rin sighed as Haruka closed the door, leaving him with more questions than anything. Rin knew Haru wasn't one to admit when he wasn't feeling well, but he hoped the stoic mute would look a little more life-like tomorrow. After all, he couldn't help but notice how much Haruka struggled getting up the stairs to his house.

* * *

In the Tachibana household, Makoto jolted at the sound of Haruka's front door being closed. Glancing out his window, he watched as the lights in the neighboring house slowly turned on, and as Rin walked away towards Samezuka.

Relieved, Makoto continued with his homework, finally able to work at a faster pace. He was glad to see that Rin had taken some responsibility and walked his friend home. Although, it made him wonder if anything had happened to encourage Rin to keep an eye on him. Makoto just shook it off, happy to see Haruka home. However, despite knowing Haruka was safe at home, Makoto still worried for the sake of his closest friend.

* * *

Haru groaned as he slipped into the cool bath, his sweaty clothes scattered across the bathroom floor. His body yearned for the comforting cold, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment. Leaning back so his head rested against the edge of the porcelain bath, Haruka glanced up at the ceiling. He knew he had to go to school tomorrow, and to swim club. He couldn't afford to worry anyone by staying home, even though he was convinced Makoto was worrying a little.

 _Then again, Makoto always worries,_ Haruka realized.

After a few hours, Haruka slid into a dry swimsuit, and crawled into his futon. His stomach growled at him for refusing it food, but the mere thought of cooking mackerel sent it twisting and turning. Closing his eyes, Haruka willingly allowed sleep to overcome his weary body, and he passes out within five minutes of lying down.

Makoto woke up early the next morning, eager to see how Haruka was doing. Slipping on his uniform and shouting a goodbye to his parents, Makoto jogged up the stairs to Haruka's.

Skipping straight to opening the back door, Makoto ushered himself inside, and pulled his shoes off.

"Haru? Are you up?" he called, before heading upstairs when he wasn't given an answer. Sighing, Makoto opened the bathroom door slowly, smiling when he heard Haru emerge from the water.

"We're doing alright on time this morning. Would you like me to get breakfast started?" Makoto asked, even though he wasn't keen on grilling fish. However, Makoto frowned when Haruka shook his head, slipping his uniform on over his swimsuit again.

"I'm not hungry."

"Haru-"

"Just drop it," the shorter of the two scowled, walking downstairs to pull his shoes on. Makoto followed, not intending to bring the subject up again. However, Haruka's comment did little to ease his worries. Makoto's thoughts drifted back towards the clothes strewn across the bathroom floor. _Haruka was never that careless_.

Something was definitely up.

The two of them arrived at school in silence, nothing having been said the entire walk there. Makoto's brows furrowed as he watched Haruka sit at his desk, worry evident on his face. Haruka never turned down mackerel, even when he was full. Haruka was also incredibly organized, he would never leave clothes on the floor intentionally. Makoto eventually shrugged it off though, not wanting to read too deeply into something simple.

The day went by quickly, much faster than yesterday. However, Haruka grimaced as he stepped into the locker room. They were supposed to start harder training today to prepare for the prelims, and Haruka knew he wasn't going to be able to handle it. However, he refused to show any signs of weakness. He had to get through this practice, and then hopefully Mako would stop worrying once he realized he was fine.

Makoto watched the internal battle Haruka was fighting, terrified that something awful was going to happen if Haruka pushed himself too hard. He knew it wasn't uncommon for the dark haired teen to close himself off, but he had hoped Haruka wouldn't be so careless with his health.

"If you tell Gou you aren't feeling well, she'll go easier on you," Makoto suggested, knowing full well what Haru's response would be. "She's not heartless, and Miss Amakata would understand."

"I'm fine," Haruka snapped, his voice quavering with exhaustion.

Mako simply nodded, and followed Haru as he walked out to the pool. Nagisa lit up as he watched the two upper classmen walk up to them, but faltered at Haruka's expression.

"He's not feeling great," Rei stated from where he stood next to Nagisa, seemingly reading Nagisa's mind. The blonde glanced up at him, his eyes damp with concern.

"Why didn't he stay home?" he pouted, worried about his friend.

"It's Haru. He would never stay home unless Makoto forced it on him," Rei chuckled lightly, attempting to ease the tension that was building up the closer the two of them got.

"I wrote out a regimen for today. Since prelims are closing in on us, we have to train extra hard to increase our times from last year," Gou explained once everyone got together. She glanced over at Haru as she spoke, waiting for him to leave without her finishing. However, when he failed to meet her expectations, Gou was surprised. She looked up at Makoto, but he shook his head and sighed. Shrugging, she continued to explain the regimen, stealing glances at the dolphin-like teen every once in a while. Something was definitely up.

"Gou-chan, you're amazing! This regimen is perfect for prelims!" Nagisa grinned, stepping backwards when Gou attempted to slap the back of his hand.

"Kou-chan!" she growled.

"Let's work on our exchanges." Haruka stepped in, muttering the first words he'd said since arriving at the club.

"S-sure! That's a great idea," Gou faltered, not expecting him to speak up.

"Makoto, you're up then," Rei muttered, standing in line in front of Haru.

Makoto nodded, and launched himself into the water, allowing Nagisa to step up.

"Haru, if you aren't feeling great you don't have to go as fast today," Rei commented, turning to look back at the sick-looking kid.

"I'm fine," Haruka growled, angered that people kept telling him that. Rei's eyes widened at Haruka's behavior, and he didn't say anything else. Watching Nagisa and counting his strokes, he leapt off the block as the blonde's palm touched the concrete wall.

Haruka stepped onto the block, ignoring the concerned looks from his teammates, and the slight dizziness he got from the sudden movement. Leaning forward, he watched as Rei barreled towards the wall. However, his eyes started growing heavy, and Haruka had to blink a few times to clear the spots from his vision.

"Haruka!" Rei shouted, as his hands slammed against the wall. Haruka dove forward, but his slow reaction didn't go unnoticed by a single team member.

Haruka gasped as he tore down the lane, his breath coming in sharp jagged takes. Closing his eyes, he managed to make the turn without any complications. However, his muscles were giving out on him, and his eyes were refusing to stay open any longer.

Haruka felt his stroke get slower, and heavier, until he realized his arms were no longer moving, and that the water around him was growing darker. Haruka opened his mouth slowly, letting his lungs relax as he sunk deeper into the pool, his eyes closed.

Makoto watched as Haruka's strokes slowed after his turn. He was relieved to see Haruka slowing down and taking it easy, especially after he shot through the first stretch of his lap. However, his eyes widened as he watched Haruka's strokes falter before stopping completely, as the teen slipped under the water.

"Haruka!" Makoto screamed, diving in after the drowning dolphin. He tore through the water, paranoid that he wasn't going to get there in time. Finally, he grabbed onto Haruka's arm, and pressed him to his chest, before coming back up for air.

Wading over to the edge of the pool, Makoto set Haruka down on the sun-bathed concrete. Haruka's body went limp, his head tipping to the side. Makoto ripped himself from the water, kneeling beside his best friend. He bent down, until his ear brushed against Haru's almost purple lips. A faint breath tickled his skin, easing Mako of at least one concern.

Haruka was breathing, but barely.

Makoto needed to get some of the water out of his lungs, or he wouldn't make it.

"Haru, Haru please wake up," Makoto cried, pressing his palms to Haruka's chest. Memories of the night at the river flashed back to him, and he pressed even more frantically. He couldn't lose Haruka. Haruka, whose bright eyes glistened every time they walked on the beach. Haruka, who had helped ease Makoto of his fear of water. Haruka, who Makoto looked forward to meeting every morning.

"Mako! Haru!" Nagisa's voice rang through the chaos flooding Makoto's head, snapping him out of his panic. The rest of the team had run over to the side of the pool they were on, and knelt around them. Nagisa's eyes watered with terror, as he held Rei's hand with an iron grip. Gou rushed back to the locker rooms to get warm towels, and Miss Amakata had her phone in hand, ready to call an ambulance if needed.

"Haru…" Makoto bit back tears, as he leaned the unconscious swimmer's head back, opening his mouth. Snapping his eyes shut, Makoto pressed against Haruka's chest once more, hoping, praying that everything would be alright. Miss Amakata handed Makoto a towel, which he draped over Haruka's lifeless body.

Haruka's body suddenly jolted, before he turned over, coughing up water. Makoto's heart froze for a moment, before his tears freely began to fall.

"Haruka," his lips trembled as he pulled Haruka into a tight hug. Green eyes grew wide at the immense heat given off by the slender figure. Haruka peered up at his teammates from over Makoto's shoulder, unbelievably exhausted. His blue eyes scanned the concerned faces for a few seconds, before he allowed sleep to consume him once more.

"I need to take him home," Makoto stated, feeling Haruka go limp against him once more. "I think he'll be fine, he just needs rest." Makoto was immensely relieved that there wouldn't be any emergency calls made, at least not yet.

"Let me drive you," Miss Amakata offered, frantically fumbling for her keys. Gou made her way through the group of teammates, toting a small stack of towels.

Makoto nodded to his teacher and accepted one of the towels Gou handed to him. Draping the dry cloth over Haruka's shivering body, he walked with their teacher out to her car.

"Take care of him for us," Rei insisted, watched as they squeezed into the pink vehicle. "I'll make sure to wash the uniform in the locker room for when Haruka returns to school."

"I will. And thank you, he'll appreciate that." Makoto smiled, pulling Haruka closer to him. His head rested against Makoto's chest, and it alarmed him at just how hot it was.

"Keep us updated Mako," Nagisa sniffed, still frightened about what had happened.

"Of course." Mako nodded, closing the car door.

The small car quickly arrived at Haruka's street. Makoto stepped out, thanking Miss Amakata for the ride.

"It's no problem. Please look after him. I don't want to see him at school tomorrow," she chuckled sympathetically.

"I'll make sure he stays home to get some rest. Don't worry."

Makoto turned and strode up the stairs, Haruka draped across his arms, bridal-style.

"Hey, Mako…"

The brunette glanced down as he walked, his green eyes peering into glossy blue oceans.

"Where are we going?" Haruka's voice was low, and his words slurred together from exhaustion.

"Home."

Haru's face scrunched together in confusion.

"No, we have to get to the swim club. Rin is waiting for us to practice the relay," Haru mumbled, drifting back to sleep before Makoto could say anything.

Mako shook his head at the teen's delirious ramblings as he walked into Haruka's house. He carefully set Haru down on his bed, before walking into the bathroom to get a cool cloth.

Makoto helped get Haruka out of his swimsuit, (and himself as well) and into a t-shirt and sweats before draping the damp rag over his forehead. He was still off-put by the high temperature Haruka was sporting, and hoped it would go down come morning.

"M-Mako..." Haruka rasped. His head pounded, and he felt like he had half the pool in his stomach. The heat wave that choked him earlier had passed, and his body shivered from the cool spring air.

"Just get some rest Haru," Makoto smiled, sliding a thick blanket over the half-awake swimmer. "We'll talk in the morning."

Haruka stared into emerald green for a moment, before closing his eyes and moving closer to Mako.

"Sleep with me Mako," Haruka muttered, nestling his face into Mako's outstretched hand.

Makoto chuckled at the rare vulnerability Haruka was showing.

"Sure Haru."

Makoto laid down, until his chest was level with Haruka's head, allowing the smaller boy to curl closer to him. Within moments, sleep had succumbed to the shivering dolphin.

Suddenly Makoto's phone screamed at him, the ringtone at its loudest. Makoto quickly fumbled in the pockets of his borrowed pants until he was able to produce the noise bearing device.

"Yes?" Mako muttered, thankful it hadn't woken Haru. He really needed to turn the volume off.

"I just heard about what happened from Gou, is everything okay? Is he alright? Where are you guys? What-"

"He's fine," Makoto chuckled, as the exasperated shark finally relaxed.

"Oh thank god, are you at his home?" Rin asked, hoping they hadn't needed to go to a local hospital.

"Yes, we're just at home. He's asleep, and will be staying home tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be fine, don't worry too much," Makoto stated. He could hear Rin sigh on the other end, and was delighted that Haru had friends that cared about him so much. Although, Mako knew Rin thought of Haru as something more.

"I won't keep you," Rin started, thankful that Haruka couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. "Just…keep an eye on him. I-I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him. Keep him safe, okay?"

Makoto smiled softly. "Of course, I'll watch over him. If he gets better tomorrow, you're welcome to visit after school."

"Thank you." Makoto couldn't see Rin, but he knew he was smiling. "It means a lot to-"

"Rin-senpai, what's going on? Why is your face all red?" Ai's voice was easily heard over the phone, and Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at the slight interruption.

"N-Nitori! It doesn't matter! S-Stay out of it!" Rin screeched, quickly hanging up the phone.

Makoto set his device on the floor, before turning to face Haru, whose blue eyes stared wearily at him.

"Who was that?" He whispered.

"Rin. He's worried about you, just like me," Makoto explained.

"Oh." Haruka shifted his gaze downwards, avoiding the comforting look Makoto was giving him.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka bit his lip, uncertain of how exactly to respond.

"I'm sorry I worried you," He mumbled at last. "I was trying not to."

Makoto's eyes grew wide, as he realized what all had happened. Haruka insisting on swimming with Rin, Haruka wanting to practice relays, Haruka refusing to stay home. Makoto shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

"Haruka, what made you think pushing yourself when you were sick would keep me from worrying?" Makoto questioned.

"I thought that if you saw things were normal, you wouldn't worry," Haruka stated, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Haru…" Makoto frowned. "I'll always worry about you. You're my best friend, I'll never stop worrying about you. Don't ever feel like you have to hide something from me to keep me from stressing about it. If anything that freaks me out more, because I know there's something you're keeping from me. When you went to race Rin, I was more freaked out about you than before. I didn't stop worrying just because you were acting normal; instead, I worried even more because I noticed you were trying too hard to keep something from me." Makoto took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to explain what he was attempting to say.

"Haruka, I worry because I care. Please don't hide things from me, I'm supposed to be here for you as your friend. If you keep all your pain to yourself, I can't do my job properly." Makoto chuckled lightheartedly.

Haruka's eyes widened, and he realized what he had been doing. His efforts to keep his best friend from worrying, had only made it worse.

"I made you worry even more…" He choked.

"Shh, don't think about it." Makoto grinned, placing a comforting hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I'm not upset. Just go to sleep, so I can relax knowing that you're getting the rest you need."

Haruka nodded, and closed his eyes, nestling closer to Mako in the process. Between the warmth, and the soft futon, Makoto felt his own eyes begin to close as well. However, before he fell asleep, Makoto quickly shot an update to the rest of the swim club to ease their struggling. They cared just as much as he did, but having three people fawning over him while he was sick would have freaked Haruka out.

Sighing, Makoto leaned back on the soft bedding, glancing at the sleeping figured curled into him. A quick thought popped into his head before he closed his eyes, leaving him grinning.

Rin would be so jealous.


End file.
